After the Rain Falls
by Runi-chan
Summary: a post series Wolf's Rain fanfic, meaning, if you've not seen all the episodes, you do not want to read this. Kiba seeks out the others in "Paradise", but what if they don't remember him at all? And worse...what if he starts to forget?
1. In a house of only whispers

Alright, this is a **post series** Wolf's Rain fanfic, meaning, if you've not seen all the episodes, you do not want to read this. It doesn't contain spoilers persay...it's just..well, one big spoiler to the ending of the series. So, if you've seen all of it, read on. It won't be a one shot, I think, but don't expect constant updates; it'll only be a few chapters long.  
And don't flame, please, if you don't like it. The idea won't leave me alone, honest to God. My opinions on what happened to the wolves after the end of the show are probably alot different than most everyone elses.

I debated with myself whether to change the wolves names; in the end, I...well, you'll see.

Oh, and standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba ran. 

He felt as if he were struggling to hold onto those memories. He had fallen, down into darkness...what had come before? What?

He stopped, and slumped against the brick wall of an alleyway. His eyes fell upon a snow white flower. It was _so _familiar...

"Cheza," he breathed, and a shard of memory froze; the others, and he....they were wolves.

---

Hige heard footsteps. He turned his head, then passed it off as deja vu. He took a bite of his hamburger and moved on.

"Hige...Hige...where are you?"

Hige smiled and hid next to a food cart. He watched as they walked past him, slowly and deliberately. He pounced...knocking his friend off his balance.

"Hige! Don't do that!" Toboe lifted the small kitten up to show him why. Hige leaned close, staring at the kitten. The goof scratched his nose and sighed.

"Will Gramps let you keep that?"

Toboe cradled the kitten close, and his eyes, as they often did, focused on the pavement.

"Well, I...I really don't know...Hige. I.."

Hige smiled and patted Toboe's head.

"You've got a sweet heart kid. I'm sure he'll agree," Hige straightened, "even though he is a bit of a hardass."

"Hige! That isn't nice!"

Hige laughed.

"Come on, runt, you should take that kitten home. Tsume's waiting for us"

Toboe nodded, and the two headed off.

Tsume was indeed waiting for them. He held his helmet under his arm, relaxing against his motorcycle. He took a long drag from his cigarette and grinned with his eyes closed when he saw Hige and Toboe approach. Hige forced a cough and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Damn man..that stuff'll kill you!"

Tsume laughed, and put out the cigarette.

For as long as Tsume and Hige could remember, they'd been living with a man they called Gramps. He had taken them in when they were only young. Toboe was only a kid, so Gramps had taken him in only recently.

'Gramps' had a daughter too, but it was clear that she was an orphan too; she looked nothing like Gramps, and besides, Gramps had told them all that his family was dead, and the man himself was well past being able to father children.

They were brothers, so to speak, because this man had taken them in. Child Services was fine with it; though they were always checking to make sure they weren't being mistreated or anything. Hige and Tsume had no reason to stay with Gramps, and neither did his daughter, but they couldn't bring themselves to leave the old man-- he'd become an alchoholic in recent years, and it was in everyone's best interest to help him recover from it.  
There was really only one reason that Gramps drank; he missed his old family. When the boys had been old enough to handle it, he'd told them that the woman he'd married, and his young son, were murdered. He was unable to move on, and drank before, but he'd come out of it. Now...it was just a mess.

None of the boys knew their real names-- those had dissapeared long ago, when they'd showed up on Gramps' doorsteps. Instead, Gramps' had given them names to match their personalities--Hige(who was a goofball), Tsume(who liked to fight), and Toboe(who was quite the sensitve boy). It was always odd that their names meant Wisker, Claw, and Howling, respectively, but Gramps had chosen them, and they weren't going to change their names now. Not like they could, anyhow. Besides, it was fun to imagine that they were actually something other than human; a wolf, running free across the endless expanse.

The trio headed inside, taking their usual places. Gramps was curled up on his bed, the daughter tending to him.

"Hey Blue," Hige whispered. Blue smiled back. Hige had never really considered Blue much of a sister, but that was expected. They really weren't-- just two children Gramps had adopted.

Tsume pulled the teapot from the stove and steeped the tea, muttering something about prarie oysters. Toboe prepared a bit of food (after setting the kitten down) , and Hige pulled the first aid kit from its place; Gramps had the habit now of going into rages and hurting himself.

Blue and Hige tended Gramps' wounds, and Tsume handed the cup of tea to him. Gramps stared off into the distance, slowly sipping the tea.

There was a pounding on the door, and Gramps dropped his head to his chest in pain. Toboe jumped, nearly knocking over the soup he'd made.

No one was even able to open up the door-- a ragged stranger dressed in clothing that was impractical for the weather-- burst in, panting. His gazed passed over all the occupants of the room, finally locking on Gramps.

"Quent...Quent Yaiden?" he muttered, before collapsing. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, and he whispered his name,

"Kiba"


	2. toboe's voice: waking up

Hey, a second chapter! wohoo! alright, so yes, I'm updating...I'm thinking that I'll have it so that each of the five following chapters has one main voice; this chapter, it'll be Toboe's... Sort of short right now....and a cliffhanger ending again, because I'm evil

Alot of what's going on with Kiba is...well, sort of like his body wasn't used for a while, so he's kinda like a newborn in it; he could run only so far on the memories, so to speak, and now he's going to have to deal with the effects of 'Paradise'. It'd be the same, I imagine (not that I know) that if Al ever got his body back on FMA, it'd be the same deal.

I don't own **Wolf's Rain....**if I did, I'd be one lucky girl

* * *

Toboe blinked at the form of the stranger lying collapsed in the doorway. The kitten he'd found in the alleyway scampered from its perch on a shelf out the door, tail brushing past the stranger. He hadn't gotten the chance to move; Tsume and Blue were already moving the stranger to a spare bed, trying to wake him up gently. Hige fetched a fresh cup of water, and Toboe was standing stock still at the oven, in the midst of quiet chaos. Distantly, he was aware of Gramps muttering something about going back to sleep. Toboe nodded in his direction, and turned off the stove.

Blue whispered something about taking a break, and said that Hige was going with her. The two departed, leaving Tsume and Toboe alone in the small floor level apartment.

Toboe sat down beside the stranger and leaned closer, trying to get a better look. What he got was a noseful of the cigarette smell coming off of Tsume.

"That's so gross, Tsume...," he coughed.

Tsume only chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I choose to do it to myself. It's my fault,"

Tsume's attention turned to the man lying in bed before them.

"If he wakes up," Tsume stood and stretched his long arms above his head, "keep him calm. You're good with that."

"And where are you going!?"

"I hate being confined in one place for too long. Besides, you'll do fine. Is Gramps out?"

"Mhmm. But Tsume..."

"See ya"

Toboe dropped his head to his chest and sighed.

"Man....," he looked at the stranger in front of him. He seemed...familar somehow. What'd Hige call that..oh! Deja vu...  
This stranger...the more Toboe looked, the more he could swear he'd seen him before. But no.

The man shifted in his sleep, and Toboe saw how peaceful he looked. The boy smiled; he hoped this guy wasn't a psycho or anything.

The man opened his eyes, startling Toboe. A groggy smile passed over the stranger's face.

"Hey," he muttered sleepily, "sorry about collapsing on your front porch."

"I-it's okay, really," Toboe reached out to pat the stranger's arm reassuringly, and gasped. It was...really warm. Toboe immediatly went to check his forehead for fever, but the man shook his head groggily.

"I'm fine..."

"Okay..you just seem sorta.."

The stranger smiled again.

"Really. I'm fine.

"Alright, um...."

"Kiba. My name is Kiba"

Toboe blinked.

"Kiba? Fang?"

"Mmyep," Kiba yawned widely, " 'least, I think that's what it is."

"Okay," Toboe grew quiet again. It was silent for a while, before Kiba turned to look at him again.

"I remember you...Toboe"


End file.
